


Don't You Dare

by Huggle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Rape, BAMF Sam Winchester, Canon typical level of violence, Episode Related, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manhandling, Protective Sam Winchester, rescue breathing, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggle/pseuds/Huggle
Summary: During Folsom Prison Blues, Dean thinks the only threat they'll face is whatever has been killing the inmates. Sam thinks otherwise, and comes to be proven right.





	Don't You Dare

**Author's Note:**

> A wee prompt fill for SPN Kink Meme to try and kick start my Muse.

There were a lot of statistics online about male rape in prison.

While Dean was going over, and over, their plans to get into the prison, find out what they were dealing with, and then get back out of the jail, Sam couldn’t get those figures out of his head.

He tried to broach the subject with Dean, because it might be that something supernatural would not be the only threat once they got incarcerated, but Dean huffed at him and made some movie reference joke that Sam didn’t get.

So Sam let it go. 

++

Dean only went to piss, but he’d been gone more than five minutes and that was enough for Sam to start getting uneasy. 

He watched the other inmates, saw a few winks and nudges, and one of them laughed and pointed upstairs to the second tier of cells.

Dean’s cell was up there.

Sam was very good at not being noticed when he didn’t want to be, so he didn’t draw even a casual glance as he stood and went up.

There was one guy standing in the door to Dean’s cell. He was positioned side on, switching his attention from the cell to the hallway, back and forth, every few seconds.

It was a tight window, but Sam was on him by the time he next turned to check no one was coming.

Sam hauled him out, fast, and drove his elbow hard into the guy’s throat. That sent him to his knees, gagging, turning red, and Sam followed up by kneeing him in the face.

The guy keeled over, nose bloody and broken, and lay there, wheezing.

He was down, and not getting back up, so Sam stepped over him and into the cell.

++

There were two of them. One of them was holding Dean face down on the bottom bunk, squeezing his bulk into the tight space. He had Dean’s hands pinned to the small of his back, and an elbow planted between Dean’s shoulders to keep him from turning over or trying to push himself up.

The second guy was half lying across Dean’s legs, and his hands were everywhere he could reach.

He was closest, but the first guy was the immediate threat. 

Because of him, Dean probably couldn’t breathe.

So it was him that Sam went for.

He grabbed the neck of his jumpsuit and pulled hard, yanking the guy up hard enough that he cracked his head on the metal frame of the top bunk.

Blood came fast, along with his sharp cry of pain, and Sam punched him hard enough in the side that he felt ribs cave beneath his fist.

He used his grip on the guy’s collar and hauled him back, sent him sprawling on the floor.

Sam had time to see that Dean wasn’t moving before the second guy lunged at him.

He slammed Sam against the wall, cracking his cheek against the bricks, and delivered a punishing blow hard to the small of Sam’s back.

It hurt, a lot, but Sam had fought with vampire bites and bullet wounds, under hexes and with concussions.

And this bastard…. had tried to hurt his brother.

Sam pushed off the wall, driving the guy back with him. He stumbled over his pal, still down on the floor, but Sam twisted and avoided following him down.

Before the guy could get up, Sam kicked him hard in the face. It sent him crashing back; his head cracked off the floor and he went still.

The first guy was pushing himself groggily to his knees, but Sam took care of that. He dragged him towards the sink, stainless steel, and drove his head into it twice until the guy was a leaden weight almost tugging Sam down with him.

He let him fall, and turned his attention to Dean.

His brother still wasn’t moving.

Sam turned Dean onto his back, felt his pulse there but thready.

He wasn’t breathing, though.

Sam started rescue breathing, trying to concentrate on each breath, the in and the out, watching for Dean’s chest to rise and fall by itself.

And then, four breaths in, it did.

Dean took a breath and then he started to cough, hard.

The next thing he did was try to fight.

Sam pinned him easily, yelling his name, until Dean came to and sagged back, eyes finally coming to focus on Sam.

“Sammy?”

“Yeah, yeah, Dean, it’s me. I’m sorry, Dean, but you’re okay.”

Dean nodded, but then he looked around him. “Them?”

“Not okay.”

“Governor's gonna be pissed.”

Sam pulled Dean against him, held him while his breathing steadied, while he looked his brother over, tried to check for any obvious injuries. He’d need to do it properly, in a bit, but for now…

For now, Dean was safe.

For now, that was enough.


End file.
